Helping Harry
by Sybila M
Summary: Sarah is summond to Hogwarts, while there she makes new friends and tries her best to help them.
1. Default Chapter

Helping Harry

Chapter 1 A New Challenge

When I arrived at Hogwarts I was surprised to see that it wasn't like I had expected it would. I had always heard that Hogwarts was magical in appearance and you felt protected. What I saw was a castle that seemed as if it had finally seen to much and was about to die, there were a few students in the halls but for the most part it they were empty. As I made my way to Dumbledore's office, I noticed that the eyes of many of the students were vacant and expressionless.

"Headmaster, are you in there?" I called, through his door.

"Yes, come in," Dumbledore answered.

I was enveloped in a hug the minute I crossed the threshold. The man hugging me had long black hair and eyes that matched. I could tell that my mum was not lying when she said that I looked similar to him.

"Cousin Sev?" I asked.

"Hello, Sarah, you've grown," Severous Snape, potions master of Hogwarts, said.

"You haven't seen me since I was five, of course I have."

I'm the only one that Sev ever shows any affection to. It's probably because I've always wanted to follow in his footsteps and become a potions master or I suppose mistress in my case. We hadn't seen each other in so long because of his ties with Voldemort. When Harry Potter killed him Sev tried to visit but after a few years thought it would be too risky, basically he knew the Dark Lord would be coming back.

"Ms. Marsula, Severous has been telling me all about you," said Dumbledore. "I hope he is right about you. We desperately need your help."

"As I've been told but why me? I'm only 17," I said.

"You seem to be able to talk to people and help them. You've had friends in the past like this, correct?"

"Yes, and I'll try my best."

"Good, Dobby will show you to your rooms and Mr. Potter will be there soon."

The house elf, Dobby, led me to my rooms. I started to look around, the rooms were furnished in a nice way, very plush, and they had many old statues, vases, and some paintings from the 17th century. When I went back to the main room and sat down on a nice cushy sofa, I heard a knock on the door. I got up and answered it; a scared looking boy was on the other side. I showed him in and sat down on the settee, I didn't want to pry but couldn't help but try to take a look into his mind. The way I get into someone's mind is almost the exact opposite then the way Sev does; I'm very gentle and slip in. I didn't like what I saw; I was surrounded by pain, sadness, and grief. I reached out to the boy but he pulled back.

"Please don't," he said. "Don't even try to understand me, you can't. No one can help, they shouldn't have saved me. I don't have the right to live. I'll never be able to save anyone; I don't know why everyone thinks I can."

My heart was breaking for the boy, I knew how he felt, and I wished I could help him. I had friends like him and I often felt the same way.

"Harry, I'll never be able to fully understand everything you've gone through, but I can try." I said. "Please let me help you."

"You can't, the minute you find out what I and who I really am you'll hate me. Believe me I've tried to change."

"Why would I hate you? I don't think I could hate anyone."

"I didn't think anyone told you, I'd better. Then you'll see that I'm not worth it."

"Are you gay?" I asked. I could not help but ask, I can almost always tell if a guy is and I know it is not polite to ask but I had to ask.

"You mean it's that obvious? Shit! Well you might as well leave now."

"Why? It's not like I don't have gay friends."

"You, you are friends with…"

"Yeah, I am, girls and guys, it doesn't bug me."

That was our first breakthrough, I'm glad we made it then instead of later. Harry really opened up to me after that. He and I talked for hours and he even told me who he liked. He had the hugest crush on Draco Malfoy. After I saw a picture of him, I had to agree, Draco was hot. I vowed to Harry that I'd find a way to get them together or at least find out if Draco was gay or bisexual. Harry fell asleep on my settee and every night after that slept in the guestroom.


	2. A Lost friend is Bested

Helping Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my stereo and other small personal items. This means I don't own any rights to Harry Potter so please don't sue me.

Chapter 2 A Lost Friend is Bested and a New One is Found

The day after I arrived I felt as if the whole school was staring at Harry and me. We were sitting at breakfast alone and everyone around us was whispering. I chanced a glance at Harry's love interest; he seemed to be the only one not staring. I had a feeling he had gotten the info he needed about me off of Sev. I knew he was a teacher's pet in Sev's class.

"Harry, would you be so kind as to pass me the jam," I asked.

He passed it without hesitating. I saw a redheaded boy coming towards us, from what Harry had said the night before this could only be Ron Weasley.

"It seems you have finally come to your senses, mate," he said.

"Asshole," I said under my breath.

"What was that?" Ron said.  
"Oh nothing, I'm Sarah, aren't you Ron?"

"Harry's told you about me?"

"Harry's told me a lot, not that he needed to. I'm very good at occlemency and could have just snatched any bit of info I needed out of your mind."

"Really?" Ron said, in a strangled voice.

"Yes, so you best not be thinking anything bad or I'll be on you before you can say Quiditch."

"Um, ok."

"Good, it seems we understand each other. Now, where is that darling girlfriend of yours? Harry and my cousin say she is the smartest girl here and I think we'd have some lovely conversations."

Before Ron could say anything I saw Hermione and dashed over to talk to her. I introduced myself and we soon were in a conversation about true perception. I was so glad to have someone to talk about complicated matters with, she was to.

After breakfast we went to our first class, Potions. Sev sent a little smile my way. Harry left me in control, thank God, and we had the best looking potion. Hermione's wasn't anywhere near as good as ours, but with a partner like hers I wouldn't expect it to be.

"Ms. Marsula and Mr. Potter as much as I hate to do this, I'm awarding you each ten points," said Sev. "Ms. Marsula where would you like you points to be distributed?"

I looked to Harry and he nodded. We had discussed this before, he and I wanted to start our own house. We knew it was stupid but it was just for kicks.

"Mr. Potter and I do not want to be associated with any of the houses, no offence to them, but we think that we would do better in a house of our own. We know that this probably won't seem very proper, but this is how we feel," I said.

"Well, it is highly unorthodox but I see no problem with it. You should talk about this with the Headmaster."

"Yes, sir, may we go discuss it with him now?" asked Harry.

"I suppose so."

Harry and I packed up our things and left. We had planned out our speech completely and were ready for any questions. When we entered Dumbledore's office, he had a twinkle in his eye.

"Hello, I thought you two would be up here to talk to me soon," said Dumbledore.

Harry and I proceeded in discussing our idea with the headmaster and he seemed to respond to it well. He said that we'd need a head of house and a house name. We told him that that wouldn't be a problem and made our suggestions. We wanted Remus Lupin as out head of house and our house name would be Dumbledore, because of when it was started. Harry had already quit the quiditch team so we didn't need one of those, even though Dumbledore was completely willing to let us have a team and even recruit others. I told him we'd think out that but we didn't see a need for one at that time. After everything was sorted out and Lupin agreed to be our head of house, we went to what was left of our morning classes and then lunch.

"So Ron, doesn't like me much does he?" I asked.

"No, he doesn't," Harry answered.

"Good, cause I don't think much of him."

I looked at the Slytherin table and saw Draco Malfoy looking at me, or maybe it was Harry he was looking at. I got up and went over to him.

"Hey, I'm Sarah. You're Draco Malfoy, right?" I said.

"Yeah, you're Snape niece, right?"

"Actually, I'm his cousin."

"Oh yeah, so you're friends with Potter?"

"Yeah," I said. Then ducking down I whispered so only he could hear I said, "And you could be too, that is if you want to be."

"What are you talking about girl? Why would I wanna be his friend?"

"Why did you offer him your hand in first year?"

"I needed strong allies."

"Don't you still need strong allies?"

"I don't need Potter."

"We'll see about that," I said before easing my why into his mind.

He tried to resist at first but I got in. I saw and heard what I exactly wanted to. I had a feeling I find it in his mind.

"Tell anyone and you're dead," said Malfoy.

"Why would I tell? I mean sure Harry will be happy about it but no one else needs to know," I said with a smirk.

"Of course why wouldn't Potter be happy with a little dirt on me? What do I need to give you to keep you quiet?"

"Why don't you wanna be happy? Believe me I don't want anything but even I couldn't turn down happiness."

"What are you on about, you stupid bird?"

"Harry needs happiness; you need happiness, why don't you give it to each other."

"What?"

"What you want and wish for is the same thing Harry does."

I gave time a bit of paper with some important info on it and walked away. I knew what I was doing, even if no one else did. I could get what I wanted and get the same for other people. That evening Harry and Draco would meet each other in my chambers and they'd like it. After that problem was fixed the others would be pie.


End file.
